Acepto el trabajo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Buscando ayuda para una misión particularmente difícil, Buffy se encuentra con una cara del pasado que no esperaba ver otra vez.


Una chica rubia entró en el bar. Algunos clientes la miraron de reojo y silbaron cuando pasó a su lado mientras otros procuraban no cruzar sus miradas con ella al reconocerla. La chica cogió un taburete y se sentó ante la barra. Tras mostrar su documento de identidad al camarero pidió whisky y empezó a revisar a los clientes buscando a la persona con la que había acordado reunirse.

Aunque algunos parecían deseosos de invitarla a una bebida, los inteligentes, que formaban la mayor parte de la clientela, susurraban entre ellos y parecían a punto de correr hacia la puerta. Suspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que su reputación la precedía.

Finalmente vio a quien estaba buscando, una mujer de pelo negro llevando una chaqueta de cuero y con un brazo cubierto de tatuajes, tomando una cerveza. Parpadeó sorprendida al reconocerla antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado _ _"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"__

Rubi Malone miró a su derecha y vio un rostro de su pasado que personalmente no había deseado ver nunca más, ya que asustaba a los clientes.

 _ _"¿B? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"__ preguntó incrédula.

 _ _"Me estaba preguntando lo mismo, Fa..."__

Ella tapó su boca con una mano, impidiéndola hablar. El camarero colocó un vaso ante Buffy Summers y se fue a coger el pedido de un demonio frarkel que estaba en el otro extremo de la barra.

 _ _"En este momento todos me conocen como Rubi y, francamente, no deseo escuchar ese nombre otra vez. Me trae...demasiados malos recuerdos"__

Buffy no necesitaba que le dijese más, dado que también tenía muchas memorias por las cuales vendería su alma para olvidar. Por desgracia, el Congreso había declarado ilegal vender almas.

Nadie se lo explicaba. Al igual que durante miles de años, demonios y humanos luchaban en secreto y entonces Harmony Kendall, de todos los vampiros, reveló la verdad al mundo. Lo que quedaba del Consejo de Vigilantes, los Scoobies y prácticamente todos los que sabían al respecto esperaban que la humanidad purgase a todos los seres sobrenaturales del planeta por miedo.

Entonces el mundo se había vuelto del revés. Los demonios consiguieron la ciudadanía, la necromancia era considerada un método perfectamente legal de resolver crímenes y Buffy tuvo que conseguir una licencia para eliminar vampiros "pícaros", más conocidos como los que todavía cazaban otros seres inteligentes por su sangre, que eran cada vez menos ya que matar a los "legales", que bebían de animales o donaciones de sangre caducadas, se consideraba asesinato.

Los únicos que se estaban quejando del estado de las cosas eran el Vaticano y unas pocas organizaciones más, quienes generalmente eran vistos como los nuevos neonazis. Ángel sospechaba que uno de los poderes superiores, las entidades que aparentemente habían asegurado que la humanidad lograse derrotar a los poderosos demonios que dominaban la Tierra durante la Edad Primordial, había influido en la mayor parte de la población de todas las especies para que no se matasen entre sí, algo en lo que Giles, Willow, Xander y muchos otros estaban de acuerdo.

Aun así, no era tan malo tener a los demonios como vecinos y miembros productivos de la sociedad. Incluso a ella le parecía una imagen tierna ver a niños demoníacos, a no ser que fuesen vampiros por razones obvias, atendiendo a las mismas escuelas que los humanos.

 _ _"De acuerdo, Rubi"__ dijo Buffy tras dejar que tomase varios sorbos de su bebida _ _"¿Dónde has estado estos últimos años?"__

 _ _"¿Recuerdas esa misión en Kazajistán? ¿En la qué participamos todo el equipo hace cuatro años, después de que Sunnydale fuese destruida?"__

 _ _"Sí, es difícil olvidarse de los mercenarios a los que tuvimos que entrenar en como matar demonios"__ admitió Buffy _ _"Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su media de edad era sobre cincuenta y a esas alturas la mayor parte de los militares ya se han cruzado con una o dos cosas que acechan en la noche"__

Ambas rieron antes de que Rubi bajase la cabeza y tomase lo que quedaba de liquido en su vaso de un trago _ _"Pues bien, me sentí viva haciendo ese trabajo"__

Buffy la miró con los ojos abiertos.

 _ _"Lo que quiero decir es que hacer mi trabajo como la Cazadora y ser pagada por ello me hizo sentir como si hubiese nacido para ello. Era...natural infiltrarse en territorio enemigo y eliminar al objetivo antes de recibir dinero, sin fronteras o gente que te mande excepto la que tú eliges. Sin misión sagrada, sin ser la Elegida, simplemente siendo tú misma"__ ella volvió a mirar su vaso vacío como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo antes de verla a los ojos con determinación clara _ _"Es mi decisión, es lo que quiero ser y eso me encanta, algo que ni tú ni el británico ni nadie me va a quitar"__

 _ _"No es como si pensara hacerlo"__ respondió Buffy antes de hurgar en su bolso y sacar una foto.

Rubi miró la imagen. Era un hombre latino de unos veinticinco años, calvo y con ojos de color chocolate. Llevaba un traje de ejecutivo azul marino y una corbata roja. Volvió la cabeza hacia Buffy, quien comenzó a explicarse.

 _ _"Este hombre es Ramón Escobar, un narcotraficante responsable del 20% del suministro de drogas sobrenaturales procedentes de la frontera me__ _ _x__ _ _icana. También es sospechoso de haber encargado los asesinatos de muchos líderes políticos latinoamericanos, tanto humanos como demoníacos, que trataron de mejorar las condiciones de vida de los países en los que opera. La Casa Blanca y el Consejo Demoníaco Sudamericano lo quieren eliminado discretamente y han contactado con mi organización buscando una agente capaz de hacer el trabajo"__

 _ _"Entonces, ¿por qué no se encarga una de tus niñas?"__

 _ _"Muchas aún se sienten incómodas a la hora de matar seres humanos, incluso si es en defensa propia"__

 _ _"Pobres crías"__ dijo Rubi con sarcasmo antes de preguntar lo que deseaba saber _ _"¿Por qué me buscabas?"__

 _ _"Cuando miramos los archivos relativos a tus trabajos nos dimos cuenta de que algunas de tus hazañas serían imposibles de lograr para muchos humanos. Sospechábamos que eras un demonio capaz de tomar forma humana, alguien con ascendencia demoníaca o una Cazadora que no habíamos reclutado cuando tuvimos nuestro conflicto con el Primer Mal. Sinceramente no sabíamos que eras tú"__

 _ _"¿Algún dato sobre sus fuerzas?"__ preguntó Rubi, poniéndose en modo profesional. No deseaba entrar en la guarida del lobo sin saber si tenía a parte de la manada vigilándola o si vivía solo.

 _ _"Habitualmente contrata mercenarios humanos y demonios tamlessh, aunque se cree que sus guardaespaldas son zombis mejorados con equipamiento de la Iniciativa obtenido del mercado negro. Por último, no es humano"__

 _ _"Interesante"__ dijo Rubi _ _"¿Es un vampiro?"__

 _ _"No, es un camazotz"__ respondió Buffy. Viendo que no sabía de que le estaba hablando, Buffy decidió darle algo más de información _ _"Es un miembro de los autodenominados verdaderos vampiros, particularmente la versión sudamericana"__

Rubi se sorprendió al oír eso. Los verdaderos vampiros habían sido descubiertos muy recientemente, después de todo, y la mayoría eran, relativamente hablando, buena gente.

Poco después de la Gran Revelación varias cavernas a lo largo del mundo se habían abierto y ellos salieron de las mismas. A pesar de ser confundidos inicialmente con vampiros debido a su dificultad para moverse en horas diurnas y a que bebían sangre, pronto todos se habían dado cuenta de que no solo los símbolos sagrados no les hacían nada, sino que, además, podían caminar bajo la luz del sol por horas antes de empezar a desarrollar quemaduras. Tras varios análisis se determinó que eran almas humanas poseyendo sus propios cadáveres en lugar de demonios ocupando cuerpos humanos y los interrogatorios subsiguientes revelaron que habían sido el resultado accidental de distintos ritos cuyo propósito había sido devolver sus almas a los vampiros. Los resultados habían sido mixtos, dado que continuaban siendo vampiros pero habían perdido la mayor parte de las debilidades típicas de la especie y tenían su humanidad de vuelta, lo que los había motivado para proteger a los humanos de las depredaciones de otros vampiros y demonios hasta que un grupo de hechiceros los encerró en cuevas selladas mágicamente, donde hibernaron hasta que percibieron un aumento notable en el nivel de magia ambiental que destruyó las cerraduras de su prisión y les permitió escapar. Revisando las fechas aproximadas se dedujo que el hechizo de Willow para activar a todas las mujeres con potencial para convertirse en Cazadoras era el culpable, aunque nadie se quejaba al respecto.

Una de las cosas más curiosas de la nueva población era que cada una de las variaciones conocidas coincidía con como el folclore de sus países nativos describía a los vampiros, por lo que los antropólogos teorizaban que eran el origen de esas leyendas.

Intentó recordar lo poco que sabía sobre ellos. Los malasios podían separar partes de su cuerpo como la cabeza o las manos y controlarlas a distancia de forma similar a como lo hacía un acosador sobre el que Liam le había hablado durante su tiempo trabajando juntos en Los Ángeles. Las africanas arrancaban sus pieles humanas cada noche para convertirse en bolas de fuego viviente que se alimentaban de energía vital, aunque afortunadamente eran más aficionadas a los árboles que a las personas. En Europa del Este había dos variantes: los greco-ucranianos, que se parecían tanto a Kakistos y al Maestro que le costaba mirarlos y tenían bocas llenas de colmillos de tiburón, y los bielorrusos, que solo podían distinguirse de los humanos por sus cuatro colmillos extremadamente largos, sus ojos completamente negros y su habilidad para transformarse en distintos animales o un banco de niebla, lo que la hizo preguntarse si Drácula era uno que había sido creado accidentalmente o había sido transformado por uno que había esquivado el hechizo. En el departamento de la boca la versión norteamericana era idéntica a la ucraniana, aunque se parecían más a sasquatches que al Maestro. Oriente Medio estaba dividido entre las afganas, que parecían ancianas de piel gris y sin ojos lo bastante fuertes como para desgarrar tanques con sus manos, y los saudíes, cuyas únicas diferencias del promedio humano eran que podían volar sin alas y tenían piernas parecidas a las de águilas. Los chinos eran extremadamente poderosos tanto mágica como físicamente a pesar de sufrir una parálisis en sus extremidades que los forzaba a moverse a saltos y limitaba sus movimientos. Atravesando el mar se encontraba Japón, donde la población local parecía repartida entre mujeres albinas que chupaban el calor de cualquier lugar por el que pasaban y esqueletos con algo de carne y piel que tenían que comer carne podrida además de sangre. En Sudamérica, sin embargo, había tres variedades posibles y necesitaba saber cuál era.

 _ _"¿Serpiente humanoide que puede tomar la forma de las criaturas cuya sangre bebe, humanoide blanco sin pelo que chupa grasa a través de una boca parecida a la de una lamprea o murciélago gigante?"__

 _ _"Murciélago gigante"__

 _ _"¿Cómo lo mato?"__ eso la interesaba. Nunca se había enfrentado a uno y, por tanto, no sabía como eliminarlos permanentemente.

 _ _"A todas las variantes descubiertas hay que decapitarlas y quemar el cuerpo y la cabeza por separado, ya que si se deja un solo pedazo sin quemar se regeneran por completo en un día. Me sorprende que no lo sepas a estas alturas"__

 _ _"¿El precio?"__

 _ _"300.000.000 dólares"__

Rubi se quedó helada. Lentamente miró su vaso preguntándose si había bebido demasiado antes de despejar la cabeza y mirar a Buffy, que parecía estar hablando en serio.

 _ _"¿Están dispuestos a pagar tanto por su cabeza?"__ ella asintió _ _"Entonces acepto el trabajo"__


End file.
